Fall in Love
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ela nunca acreditou em amores perfeitos. Ele nunca lhe pareceu o par ideal. No entanto, a diferença entre amor e ódio é apenas uma linha tênue...GaaraxIno - Resposta ao desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados proposto pela Srta. Abracadabra. Cap final online
1. Deja vu

Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Srta. Abracabra.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence. E eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Fall in Love**

**I**

**Prólogo**

**Deja Vu**

_"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight"_

Eu não consigo me lembrar como é que eu cheguei aqui. Quando me dei conta e abri meus olhos, uma luz impediu que eu visse as coisas com clareza. Cobri os olhos com uma das mãos, tentando compreender a situação

Esse lugar não me era, de todo, estranho. Quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, eu ainda demorei a compreender. O canto dos pássaros, o barulho das folhas das árvores tilintando, o cheiro de umidade e um perfume que eu não soube e nem nunca vou saber identificar.

Finalmente, quando levantei meu olhar para o céu, notei que já era fim de tarde. _Céus_, quanto tempo se passou desde que eu cheguei aqui? _Como_ eu cheguei aqui? Prendi meus cabelos, procurando alguma pista que pudesse me levar de volta. _Qualquer_ _coisa_ serviria. Até mesmo uma bússola. Mas não havia nada.

- Finalmente. – Ouvi, mas não reconheci aquela voz e nem me lembrava de ter visto ninguém quando olhei em volta pela primeira vez.

- Quem é você? – Usei uma das mãos para cobrir os olhos. _Ele_ estava sentado do outro lado do lago e me olhava com olhos verdes penetrantes. De algum modo ele me era...estranhamente familiar.

- Não interessa. – Ótimo. Deve ser mais um daqueles caras que atraem as garotas para um lugar deserto e se divertem às suas custas.

_Aí_, eu me assustei.

E se ele fosse um daqueles tarados? E se tentasse algo comigo? Pode parecer paranóia minha, mas no mundo em que vivemos, nada é impossível, acreditem.

- Se não interessasse, eu não estaria perguntando. – Disse, entredentes. Ele sorriu debochado.

- Eu não sou ninguém. – Eu não sei _quando_, nem _como_, mas ele estava, agora, na minha frente.

- C-como você...? – Arregalei os olhos.

Ele deu alguns passos à frente e olhou nos meus olhos. Aquelas profundas olheiras negras, os cabelos ruivos mal penteados...a blusa negra...por que ele me parecia tão familiar apesar de nunca tê-lo visto?

- _Deja vu._ – Ele sussurrou baixinho para mim.

Tudo bem, aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Eu _simplesmente_ não consigo me lembrar de nada e, quando finalmente dou por mim, me encontro com um _completo_ estranho que diz que o nosso encontro foi _Deja vu_? Só pode ser algum sonho ou uma pegadinha de muito, mas _muito_ mau gosto. Empurrei-o para longe.

- Fica longe de mim! – Senti meu coração disparar. Não, eu _não_ me apaixonei por ele à primeira vista, nem nada assim. Eu _apenas_ não tenho o costume de ficar assim com um completo estranho.

- Foi você quem veio até mim. – E virou-se, saindo dali.

Simples assim.

E eu não consegui me mover até ele sumir de vista. Simplesmente não consegui. Fiquei estática e a minha voz entalou na garganta. Uma digna cena de filme. Quando eu finalmente consegui me mover novamente, ele já estava longe demais para que eu pudesse alcança-lo.

Idiota.

Só podia ser algum idiota e eu, uma louca.

Eu não sei porque, mas se tivesse que definir nosso encontro em uma única palavra, seria esta:

_Antipatia_.

Eu _nunca_ vi alguém tão antipático quanto ele. Nem mesmo o Sai, um garoto da minha sala. Ele _adora_ provocar a Sakura, mas até que nos damos bem. Aliás, ele _adora_ provocar qualquer um, mas não vem ao caso.

Eu demorei para conseguir _realmente_ sair dali. Isso porque eu fiquei imaginando mil e uma possibilidades para ter chegado ali. Para aquele encontro ter acontecido. Nenhuma delas me convenceu. _Simplesmente_ não tinha _como_ eu chegar em um lugar como esse sem perceber. Eu me sinto uma verdadeira idiota. Além de muito frustrada, claro.

E irritada.

_Extremamente_ irritada.

Porque, não importava para que direção eu olhasse naquela _maldita_ floresta, tudo me fazia lembrar daqueles olhos verdes, dos cabelos ruivos, do sorriso de deboche.

_Não te interessa._

_Deja vu._

Ugh! Eu sinto raiva só de me lembrar daquela voz dele me sussurrando isso ao ouvido! Quem ele pensa que é? Alguém muito importante, eu acho. Mas só no mundo dele! Além de tudo, me largou aqui, no _meio_ de uma floresta, e o pior, _sozinha_.

Eu cheguei em casa depois das sete da noite.

_Minha_ mãe me encheu de perguntas, imaginem só a cena:

_Onde você esteve, Ino?! Não atende ao celular não?! Você quer me matar de preocupação?! Está de castigo, mocinha!_

É, o mesmo texto clichê de sempre.

Depois de um longo banho e do jantar, no qual tive que agüentar as broncas da minha mãe somadas às broncas do meu pai, eu fui para o meu quarto e rolei na cama por um bom tempo, pensando.

Carinha mais abusado! Acha que pode chegar assim, do nada, e ir tomando conta de tudo? Quando liguei para contar à Sakura o que havia acontecido, ela simplesmente riu. Disse que não podia ficar muito ao telefone, pois estava com _caxumba_. Argh, isso é horrível! Ainda por cima, ela teve a _pachorra _de dizer que eu me amarrei no garoto. Outra idiota, sem sombra de dúvida.

_Jamais_, nem que fosse o último homem da terra, eu me apaixonaria por ele! Marquem as minhas palavras. Se eu vê-lo novamente, será para tornar a vida dele um inferno.

_Deja vu._ Hah! Eu não sou louca a ponto de acreditar em coisas como essas. Seja lá quem ele for, eu espero não vê-lo _nunca mais._

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Ok, eu lavo as minhas mãos para falar desta fic. Esse desafio foi uma idéia _louca_ que a Abracadabra teve e eu, como uma boa sobrinha, aceitei o desafio de fazer uma fic sobre um casal que odeio. Porque, wtf, como a Ino e o Gaara podem ficar juntos, cara?XD Isso _simplesmente_ não entra na minha cabecinha de vento. Mas não estou aqui para criticar o casal! A fic está sendo toda baseada numa fanart que eu mostrarei ao fim da fic, para fazer suspense! Aliás, é um PoV da Ino porque...sei lá. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso no PoV do Gaara e não queria fazer em narrador observador porque acho que assim é mais divertido! Mentira, é que eu comecei pelo segundo cap (lol) e lá era a Ino que narrava. Mas eu vou mudar algumas coisas nele, por isso não vou postar em seguida.

Queria agradecer à Nanase Kei, porque ela me ajudou a ver uns errinhos nesta fic! Obrigada, Nana-chan!

Bem, acho que por hoje é só.

A frase eu tirei de uma música, ironicamente, chamada _Untitled_ do Simple Plan. É, eu sei. Meu gosto musical está indo pelo ralo. Mas a música é bonita, eu estou usando ela num trabalho escolar e ela combina!

Ah, mais uma coisa xD A fic será dividida em cinco capítulos e todos serão bem curtinhos. Se tiver algum erro com o casal, eu peço desculpas, mas eu realmente sou péssima de escrever com casais que não gosto. Preferia escrever com um que não sei, seria mais fácil XD

Mas bem, desafio é desafio não é? E a Abracadabra está no mesmo barco que eu, isso me consola 8)

Bem, fico por aqui ou a N/A ficará maior que o capítulo!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Novo Aluno

Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Srta. Abracabra.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence. E eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Fall in Love**

**II**

**Novo Aluno**

_"I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you"_

Eu vejo música, escuto o som de doce e sinto o sabor de amor. Isso tudo me parece estranho, mas é _extasiante_. Eu sinto o sabor de amor como se fosse mel e vejo a música como se fosse possível toca-la. O som de doce é estranhamente...salgado. Que lugar é esse que me parece tão estranho...?

_Srta Yamanaka! Srta Yamanaka! Yamanaka Ino!_

Meus olhos se abriram simultaneamente e eu vi a imagem turva de uma sala de aula. Ótimo, havia sido _apenas_ um sonho.

- Se você dormir em mais _uma_ aula minha, ligarei para os seus pais! – Ah, esqueci de apresentar. Este é meu professor de geometria, Orochimaru-sama. É, ele me odeia e é _totalmente_ recíproco.

- Hai, hai. Gomen. – Murmurei, abanando uma das mãos e cruzei os braços à frente da carteira.

- _Como _eu ia dizendo, antes da Srta Yamanaka nos importunar com seus belos sonhos – Pigarreou, me lançando um de seus olhares mais mortais. Pode parecer bizarro, mas esse meu professor é _igualzinho_ à uma cobra. – Esse é Sabaku no Gaara, o nosso novo aluno. – Eu simplesmente engasguei quando _ele_ entrou na sala. Não, não podia ser ele! Não aquele mesmo garoto que eu encontrei perto daquele lago! – Ele veio de outra cidade e...srta Yamanaka, algum problema?

Agora _todas_ as atenções estavam voltadas para mim.

- Não, não. – Respondi. – Apenas engasguei. – Passei uma das mãos pelo rosto, tendo ciência de que estava corada. Ótimo. Além de dormir na aula, _ele_ ainda estava na _minha_ escola, na _minha_ sala e olhando para _mim_! Não podia ficar pior!

Sim, podia.

-Você pode se sentar na carteira ao lado de Ino. – Orochimaru apontou o lugar ao meu lado. Mas espere! Aquele era o lugar de Sakura! – Eu tenho_ certeza_ de que ela ficará feliz em poder ajuda-lo, já que é novo aqui. – Ele deu um de seus sorrisos mais irônicos. Ugh! Se eu não precisasse de notas nessa matéria e se homicídio não fosse crime, eu já o estaria esganando! Por que raios, com tantas carteiras vazias, ele tinha que se sentar justo ao meu lado? Sakura não havia escolhido semana melhor para ficar com caxumba.

Mas com sorte ele teria bom senso! Com sorte, ele não aceitaria se sentar ao meu lado e...

- Eu agradeço o lugar, sensei. – Doce ilusão. Ele fez uma breve reverência ao _sensei_ e caminhou até onde eu estava, deixando a mochila na mesa e a minha cara no chão.

Cínico.

Pura e simplesmente cínico.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e _fingiu_ que não me conhecia.

Simples assim.

Certo, eu podia superar isso.

Podia _suportar_ ele.

- Não é você a garota _insuportável_ do outro dia? – Ele perguntou.

Certo, _isso_ eu não podia suportar.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem aqui é insuportável! – Me levantei da carteira, pronta para acerta-lo com um tapa.

Má, má escolha.

Na verdade, péssima escolha.

Quando ele se levantou para evitar o tapa, eu me desequilibrei. Ah, céus. Realmente preciso dizer o que aconteceu?

Eu _caí_ no chão e tentei me segurar nele.

Ele _caiu_ em cima de mim, com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

Acreditem em mim, não foi uma cena agradável. Porque ele não fez _absolutamente_ nada. Apenas ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos sem expressão, um sorriso debochado no rosto e não fez nada.

_Nada_.

Definitivamente, minha vida não podia ficar pior.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Cara, eu realmente não me lembro se respondi as reviews por Reply, então vou respondê-las por aqui hoje. Ah, sim. Essa cena pode ter ficado um pouco clichê demais, mas eu só me dei conta depois que escrevi. O dos próximos caps serão o desenvolvimento da relação dos dois para, somente então, haver a conclusão. Bem, por enquanto não tenho mais nada a dizer. Eu continuo odiando o casal e me deliciando por a Srta. Abracadabra estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu pra escrever! Hah, estou na frente, tia! 8) /corre/

E o trecho foi tirada de uma música chamada _Roullete_ do System of a Down. A música é legal o.o

Agora, às reviews!

**Srta. Abracadabra:** Nós odiamos GaaIno (ótimo jeito de começar uma resposta, não?XD) E eu me juntei a elas por culpa sua! Mas tudo bem, minha vingança tem um sabor bastante...adocicado. Eu estou amando ver o seu SasuSaku! E eu mal posso esperar pelo próximo cap 8) E eu estou na frente, hah! Vou terminar primeiro, yeah! Brincadeira, eu não sei como prosseguir. Enfim. Beijos, tia!

**Anala Blackwell:** Cara, obrigada xD Eu realmente não consigo imaginar eles dois juntos. Fazer o que, é a vida. Bem, aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!

**Raayy:** Gostou, é? Eu te aluguei pra ler essa fic, né Ray? Bem, eu espero que goste deste cap que acho que você viu primeiro que o outro. E eu também não acredito que isso é um GaaIno, mas é! E eu vou conseguir! Eu tenho de conseguir! Bem, é isso.

Agradecimentos especiais à Nanase Kei que me deu opiniões para escrever o primiero cap e me deu toques sobre esse! Obrigada, Nana-chan!

E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic tbm.

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Como nos filmes

Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Srta. Abracabra.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence. E eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**III**

**Como nos filmes**

_"They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go,  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down.)"_

Eu sempre imaginei a minha vida como algo Holywoodano. Eu achava que minha vida seria como a dos filmes. Só não pensei que seria como nos filmes de comédia.

Se vocês _imaginassem_ metade da vergonha que eu passei quando ele caiu em cima de mim, ficariam com pena de mim. Já faz uns _três_ dias que todo mundo comenta sobre isso e ele simplesmente não faz _nada_.

Aliás, faz sim.

Ele piora a situação.

Quando as pessoas perguntam o que aconteceu entre nós para ele cair em cima de mim desse jeito, ele simplesmente ri e diz:

_Eu não sei, mas a Ino deve saber muito bem._

Argh! Eu me pergunto o que ele quer dizer com isso! Espero que não esteja insinuando nada de errado, senão...

Parei de andar ao notar onde estava. Novamente aquela floresta. Desta vez, eu havia vindo com plena consciência de onde minhas pernas estavam me levando. E ele estava lá, sentado nas proximidades do lago.

Só que não pareceu me notar. _Se_ notou, fez questão de me ignorar. E, diga-se de passagem, muito bem. Me aproximei vagarosamente e vi que ele estava de olhos fechados. Será que tava dormindo desse jeito engraçado?

Estranho. Eu podia simplesmente ter a minha vingança agora, fazendo o que quisesse com esse dorminhoco, mas não consigo. Não é que eu não _queira_. Simplesmente não acho _justo_ pegar uma pessoa indefesa. E eu sou uma pessoa _muito_ justa, acreditem.

Suspirei, agachando-me à frente dele enquanto notava melhor a sua expressão. Parecia tão calma e tranqüila...muito diferente de como ele era na escola. Ah, sim. E de como havia sido naquele dia também. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim. Talvez eu só precisasse conhece-lo melhor.

Espera.

Foi _ele_ quem começou me irritando. Foi _ele_ quem caiu em cima de mim. Então, se alguém tinha que tentar conhecer alguém, esse alguém era _ele_.

Olhei melhor pra ele.

Gaara...

Ele esconde algum mistério que eu _ainda_ não fui capaz de desvendar. Talvez seja _surreal_ demais para acreditar. Talvez ele seja apenas parte de um sonho meu e eu esteja em _coma_ numa cama de hospital.

Bem, só tem um jeito de descobrir.

Aproximei minha mão vagarosamente do rosto dele, mas quando estava próxima o suficiente para toca-lo, senti-o segurar meu pulso com firmeza, abrindo os olhos simultaneamente. Eu, claro, me assustei.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – Ele me encarou. Aqueles olhos verdes cintilantes. Olhos de um predador. Eu senti minha respiração falhar, como se tivesse sido pega por alguma espécie de armadilha.

- A-achei que estivesse dormindo. – Tentei recolher de volta a minha mão. Mas ele segurava com força. E não era pouca. Apesar de franzino, o garoto era forte, isso eu tinha que admitir.

- Apenas meditando.

Então eu ri.

Meditando? Conta outra! Ele devia é estar puxando um ronco, com certeza!

- O que é _tão_ engraçado? – Ele perguntou, sem me soltar ainda. Aquele toque, com certeza, não me parecia surreal.

- Você é! – Tentava segurar o riso. Apesar de o apertão dele estar doendo, eu mal conseguia sentir, porque a gargalhada amenizava a dor.

- _Ah_, é? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal. Nunca era.

- Vamos ver se vai ser engraçado quando _você_ cair no lago. – Ele abriu mais o sorriso.

E então me jogou.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar, me segurar, reagir. Apenas ouvi o _splash!_ Da água e senti um frio fora do comum tomar o meu corpo.

Oras, podia ser verão, mas ainda assim ventava _muito_ naquela floresta. E, bem, minhas roupas não eram as melhores para se tomar um 'banho' no lago.

Ah, mas teria troco. Com certeza, teria!

Aí eu me lembrei de uma coisa importante.

Talvez não tivesse troco porque...

- Argh! – Eu _não sei_ nadar. – Gaara! – Ergui minhas mãos, em busca de apoio. _Nada_, nem mesmo uma pedrinha. E o lugar onde eu estava, não dava pé.

- O que foi? Não é divertido agora? – Ele agachou-se na frente do lago, me olhando. – É melhor sair logo daí.

- Me...- Engoli um bocado de água. Desespero. Não tem outra palavra para descrever um afogamento.

Durante os cursos de natação que havia na escola, eu nunca participei. Desde que quase morri afogada na praia, nunca mais quis me aproximar de lugares onde a água batesse acima da minha cintura. Uma _pequena_ precaução.

- Ino?

Foi a última coisa que escutei, antes de tudo ficar negro.

Agora minha vida parecia um filme de terror.

Será que eu morri?

**N/A:**

Sim, eu resolvi mudar um pouco. A fic ia se passar somente na escola, mas eu achei que ficaria clichê demais, então mudei! Quanto ao Gaara, eu sei que ele está OOC, mas eu não CONSIGO trabalhar com ele, cara. Juro que tentei caracterizá-lo, mas não deu. A justificativa de ele estar assim virá no próximo capítulo, eu prometo. E não demorarei a postá-lo!

Bem, espero que gostem e, caso não entendam, eu explicarei o que houve depois.

Agora, às reviews!

**Srta Abracadabra:** Eu quero minha drabble Sasusaku! E não é? Se o Gaara caísse em cima de mim, eu também estaria feliz 8) E estou na frente de novo, haha!

**Anala Blackwell:** Sim, eles não tem nada a ver como casal, mas as vezes as fics ajudam. Mesmo assim, não consigo visualizá-los juntos xD Vide o meu Gaara OOC. Bem, espero que curta este também! Beijos!

**Raayy:** Cara, você está MESMO acompanhando a fic! E o Gaara está insuportavelmente adorável, não? Uma pena que ele esteja OOC. Bem, espero que goste deste cap que você não viu! Beijos!

**Mayumi-chan:** Sim, eu odeio GaaIno mesmo XD E eu fico feliz que realmente gosto, eu não consegui gostar, sei lá. Mas não importa. Eu tenho a fic quase toda pronta, espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

Bem, é isso. Eu devo postar o próximo cap em breve 8)

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Apenas um sonho

**IV**

**Apenas um sonho**

_"And you never said that you meant to save someone  
Somebody just like me  
And you never told me you wanted to love someone  
Somebody just like me"_

- Ino? – Ouvi uma voz me chamar. Era fraca. Distante. Porém, conhecida. De quem é? Eu não consigo abrir meus olhos...não consigo enxergar nada além da escuridão.

_Ino!_

Meus olhos se abriram simultaneamente. O que era aquela sensação estranha? Tontura, vertigem, enjôo, dor. Tudo junto. E então, um abraço.

- Gaara...? – Murmurei baixo, sem conseguir corresponder o abraço. Minha visão ainda estava turva e eu não conseguia enxergar, de fato, onde estava.

- Gaara? – Aos poucos minha visão se recuperava. – Sou eu, Ino, a Sakura! – Sakura? Arqueei as sobrancelhas. O que ela fazia aqui? Aliás, o que _eu_ fazia aqui? – Quem é esse tal de Gaara que você chamou o tempo todo, ein? – Ela sorriu.

Como assim quem era ele? Tudo bem que Sakura não o havia visto devido à caxumba, mas...eu contei a ela sobre ele! Contei que ele foi um garoto que conheci, como o conheci e ela até me disse que eu havia me amarrado nele! Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeirinha dela.

- Como assim quem é ele, Sakura? Eu te contei _quem_ é! Você está na sua casa com caxumba e...

- Caxumba? Você está bem, Ino? – Ela me olhou com espanto. – Eu _nunca_ tive caxumba na minha vida! – E riu. Mas aquilo não era engraçado. Nem um pouco.

- O que houve comigo, Sakura? – Foi a única coisa que consegui formular.

- Você _quase_ se afogou, Ino! – Ela me olhou mais de perto. – Não se lembra? Estávamos numa excursão da escola. Eu, você, Naruto, Sai...

- Faz quanto tempo, isso?

- Ino, você está me preocupando..

- _Quanto tempo?_ – Acho que eu a assustei com o meu olhar, porque ela demorou a responder. Mas quando respondeu, a resposta veio como uma bomba.

- Faz umas três semanas... – Suspirou.

- Três semanas?! – Senti como se meus olhos fossem saltar do rosto.

Se, até então, eu mal conseguia me mover, agora, saltei da cama como uma gata.

- Ino, você ainda não pode se levantar! – Ela tentou me deter. Em vão. Sakura podia ser forte, mas eu _ainda_ era mais forte do que ela. Pelo menos na força de vontade. – Ino!

Por quê?

Por que eu estava correndo atrás dele? Por que se tudo o que ele fazia era me irritar?

Não.

Eu só queria confirmar que aquilo era real. Que não era apenas um sonho.

Queria confirmar a minha sanidade.

Mas não consegui.

Afinal quem, em sã consciência, sairia com uma camisola de hospital no meio da rua?

Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Eu precisava provar pra mim mesma.

Que aquilo tudo era real.

Que _ele_ era real.

Mas não era.

E eu não quis acreditar nessa verdade.

Eu não quis acreditar quando me deparei com um prédio em construção, ao invés do lago na floresta.

Eu simplesmente não quis acreditar...

Que tudo foi apenas um sonho.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Pois é, foi tudo um sonho da Ino-chan. Ela ficou tão deprimidinha, tadinha xD

Mas eu achei que assim ficou legal e saiu daquele maldito clichê no qual a maioria das fics acabam caindo. E, cara, eu acho que ficou legal. Apesar de o Gaara estar me saindo um belo de um OOC, eu tenho uma justificativa. Ele era apenas um sonho!

Mentira, isso não é uma justificativa. É apenas um meio de eu me sentir melhor por o Gaara estar OOC.

Mesmo assim, eu estou gostando.

O próximo capítulo será o final e é nele que eu postarei o fanart!

Ah, sim, a frase no inicio é o trecho de uma música do _Paramore_ chamada _Just like me_.

Agora às reviews.

**Demetria Blackwell:** Amor de contos de fada, você quer dizer xD Tudo o que é bom termina, não? E o Gaara está OOC, mas eu não gosto do casal, então não consegui trabalhar xD Espero que goste do cap!

**Raayy:** Isso é um GaaIno. E você está mesmo acompanhando a fic, omg. E um afogamento é horrível, eu sei porque eu já quase me afoguei e não foi uma vez só xD E o Gaara está OOC demais. Mas que bom que gostou! Espero que esteja aqui no cap final! Beijos, Ray!

**Mayumi-chan:** Eu já escrevi mil vezes melhor com casais que eu gostava xD Eu escrevo muito melhor se me derem um HaoAnna ou se me derem um, sei lá, NaruSaku talvez. Não é o casal que eu mais gosto, mas sei escrever com eles xD E eu gosto, em Naruto, de GaaIno e Inoshika. Acho que são os casais que mais curto. Bem, espero que curta o cap!

**Srta. Abracadabra:** LOL! O Gaara não é um vampiro, mas juro que cogitei essa probabilidade quando comecei a fazer a fic xD E, cara, a Sonhos mexeu tanto assim com você? O Gaara pode ser seu, mas EU o desenhei, há 8) E o Gaara é om demais pra ser verdade. Pobre Ino. Bem, eu continuo odiando esse casal, mas eu te passei, há. Touché 8) Bem, espero que o capítulo esteja lível! Beijos!

Bem, por hoje é só.

Beijos e...

**_Reviews?_**


	5. Destino

**V**

**Destino**

_Do you believe in destiny?_

**X**

Se eu pudesse, passaria a vida toda dormindo para sonhar com ele novamente. Eu não fazia idéia de como os meus dias eram vazios sem a presença _dele_.

Talvez ele mexesse comigo de alguma forma. Alguma forma que eu, de fato, _não sei_ explicar.

Eu _realmente_ gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Que, ao menos, aparecesse em algum sonho meu mais alguma vez. Mas, depois daquilo, ele nunca mais veio. Nunca mais voltou. Será que se sentia culpado por eu ter caído no lago?

Idiota.

**E-l-e-n-ã-o-e-x-i-s-t-e**.

Pare de querer acreditar num sonho. Em algo irreal. Gaara não existe. Gaara não vai voltar.

E essa aula de geometria está me matando.

Já não ouço mais o que Orochimaru diz. Apenas palavras sem sentido. Palavras...

_Ino?_

_In-o_

_I-n-o_

_I_

_n_

_o_

Essa voz...de quem é essa voz? Eu a conheço...eu a ouço sempre em minha mente..é uma voz calma, mas que me irrita. É uma voz...é a voz _dele_.

Gaara.

Mas eu não vejo nada. Não sinto nada. Apenas ouço. Ouço ele me chamar. E eu sei que nada disso é real. Porque nunca é real.

Mas eu...

Prefiro escolher viver isso num sonho a nunca ter vivido.

Aos poucos, eu sinto tudo iluminando. Sinto que consigo ver algo...e finalmente...encontro paz naqueles olhos verdes que zelam por mim.

- Você está bem? – Ele pergunta, me ajeitando em seus braços.

- Sim. – Eu respondo, passando uma das mãos levemente pelo rosto. Eu _noto_ que meu corpo está frio e molhado e então percebo que ele me salvou do afogamento. Suspiro.

- Escute, Ino, _eu sei_ que você já despertou. – Mas eu não quero escutar. Não quero escutar a verdade, por isso tapo meus ouvidos. Mas ele me faz escutar, me faz ficar de pé e olha-lo nos olhos. – Ino.

- Eu não quero escutar isso, Gaara. Não quero. – Mantenho os meus olhos abertos, com medo que tudo mude se eu fecha-los. _Como_ ele podia saber disso tudo?

- Você _sabe_ que precisa. E sabe _também_ que precisa seguir em frente com a sua vida, Ino. – Ele afasta minhas mãos dos ouvidos e as segura entre as dele. – Eu fui uma criação do seu subconsciente para que não ficasse sozinha. Uma idealização do homem que você queria ao seu lado. Nem por isso significa que eu não possa existir lá fora, entende?

Minha resposta é uma simples menção positiva com a cabeça. Mas eu _não_ quero entender. _Não_ quero acordar.

Mas espera.

Ele disse que é a idealização do homem que eu queria ao meu lado? Só se eu estiver louca. Bem, normal eu não devo estar.

-Eu acho que ainda nos encontraremos, mas não mais aqui. Não nos seus sonhos. E eu não garanto que, lá fora, no mundo real, eu seja como sou aqui. Mas tudo em seu tempo, Ino. – Ele dá um passo para trás e eu entendo que aquilo é uma despedida.

-Gaara, eu...- Me agarro à blusa dele, como se pudesse faze-lo ficar e, sem perder mais tempo, aproximo o meu rosto ao dele em um beijo suave. Um beijo de despedida e quando me afasto, sei que é para não vê-lo mais. -...vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também vou sentir a sua. – Ele se afasta mais alguns passos e eu o vejo sumir como areia.

_Até logo, Ino..._

_Ino! Yamanaka Ino!_

Meus olhos se abriram simultaneamente e eu vi a imagem da sala de aula se formando aos poucos. Sim, eu sabia que era apenas um sonho. Desta vez, eu sabia...

- Se você dormir em mais _uma_ aula minha, ligarei para os seus pais! – Algo nessa cena me era estranhamente familiar. E não era apenas o tom de voz ou a frase.

- Hai, hai. Gomen. – Murmurei, abanando uma das mãos e cruzei os braços à frente da carteira.

- _Como _eu ia dizendo, antes da Srta Yamanaka nos importunar com seus belos sonhos – Definitivamente, eu já havia escutado isso tudo.– Esse é Sabaku no Gaara, o nosso novo aluno. –Meus olhos se arregalaram. Não, não podia ser ele. Mas era. E estavam ali, bem na minha frente. – Ele veio de outra cidade e...srta Yamanaka, algum problema?

Agora _todas_ as atenções estavam voltadas para mim, como da outra vez.

- Não, não. – Respondi

- Você pode se sentar na carteira ao lado de Ino. – Não era mera coincidência. – Eu tenho_ certeza_ de que ela ficará feliz em poder ajuda-lo, já que é novo aqui.

- Eu agradeço o lugar, sensei. – Ele fez uma breve reverência ao _sensei_ e caminhou até onde eu estava, deixando a mochila na mesa. – Eu já te vi em algum lugar? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Eu sorri, travessa.

- _Deja vu_.

E desde então, nunca mais deixei de acreditar nesta palavra.

**_Fim._**

**N/A:**

Eu não acredito que perdi, mas ok.

Fazer o que, é a vida. XD

Agora terei de fazer mais uma fic, mas eu não me importo! Realmente não me importo.

Eu estou louca para ler a fic da Abracabra, então serei breve.

Acho que eu gostei do fim. Não me pareceu nada forçado demais e eu até gostei do modo como tudo acabou. Sim, foi um final feliz apesar de tudo. Eu ia fazer ela simplesmente seguir em frente, mas acho que ficou melhor assim.

A frase no inicio do cap, eu tirei da música e do mangá que eu mais gosto. A música é Northern Lights de Shaman King. O anime é um porre, mas eu amo o mangá. E estão relançando no Japão com um final decente.

Quanto à fanart, ela estará no meu profile para quem quiser ver!

Bem, apesar de tudo, espero que gostem deste cap final. Eu responderei as reviews por PM!

Então...

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
